


I Want You Instead

by ProfSledge



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, Rated M for Lip touching himself, SPEIRS IS A JEALOUS BABY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfSledge/pseuds/ProfSledge
Summary: Lipton realizes his feelings for Buck are stronger than his feelings for Speirs, which leads Speirs to realizing there's no way he can capture Carwood's Heart.





	1. Backstory

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my lovely RichardWinters on Tumblr <3

Lipton was only a noncom. It baffled him as to why the leader of Dog Company would attempt to go after him in a romantic way. A CO was not to mess around with an enlisted. Maybe it was different with a non-commissioned officer. Either way, Lipton was hesitant at first to Speirs' advances.

They went on walks together, they ate meals together, they even shot at the enemy together. It was as beautiful as a war relationship could get. Lipton thought he loved Speirs with all he had and more. 

The two had their first sexual encounter in Hagenau when Lipton was sick with pneumonia. When he was ordered to stay alone on the first floor of a billet, Speirs knew he had to have someone take care of him. Speirs yelled at him to move out of the main area so he could heal up properly and not get anyone else sick. Lipton obeyed like a sad dog.

Lip crawled into bed and laid there for what felt like hours. Speirs brought him his meals when time called for it and every time, Lip was awarded with a kiss. 

Lipton sat in bed and thought about the one person who he had talked to about his relationship with Speirs.

Buck.

Buck Compton was pulled off the line after he lost it emotionally and it upset Lipton in more ways than one. Buck was a great listener and always made sure Lip was leaving a conversation on a positive note. Buck was there to give Lip hugs when Speirs was off doing whatever he was ordered to do. Buck was there for Lip when Speirs could not provide...

Lip recalled the first time he walked up to Buck with questions. It was a warm day and Buck sat in the grass. Lipton knew Buck was someone who he could talk to and approached him. The two talked in private and when Lip spatted out that he had a crush on Speirs, Buck comforted him and agreed to help him. 

The next talk was a week later when Buck found out Speirs and Lip were a thing and kissed each other when no one was looking. Buck had asked Lip how things were going and Lip responded happily. 'It had never been better,' Lip piped up. Buck couldn't have asked for any better outcome. Except for the fact that the few and limited conversations the two held brought out Buck's feelings for Lip.

The next was about a month later. Buck caught up to Lip who sat alone and excluded from the rest. Buck asked Lip how him and Speirs were doing and Lip refused to answer. Buck worried for him and when Lip finally told him the truth, he placed a hand on Lip's thigh.

"I never see him. I know he has a job, but I can't be away from him for too long..." Lip said. Buck understood and squeezed Lip's thigh, earning a bright red face.

"I can help." Buck spoke softly. Lip inhaled and blinked a couple of times before Buck gently placed a kiss on his cheek. 

Before the two knew it, they were stealing glances and as Lip began to grow farther away from Speirs, Buck would go farther towards.

 

Now that Buck was out of the picture, Speirs could have Lipton to himself. 

Lipton laid in the bed, in Hagenau, waiting for sleep to come and for the sickness to leave. Speirs walked into the room and walked over to the bed, running a finger over the comforter. Lip felt his stomach turn when Speirs sat down on the bed.

"How long were you and Buck going at it behind my back?" Speirs refused to look at Lip when he spoke. Lip felt lightheaded and wished the conversation would stop right then and there.

"Ever since you left Easy to take care of Dog." Lip said.

"Why did you?" Speirs looked at Lip with saddened eyes. Lipton fell for them and gave a smile full of guilt.

"You were never there and every time you came back, you were more... harsh." Lipton spoke softly. Speirs breathed deeply and nodded, understanding.

"So you love Buck more than me?" Speirs asked. Lipton didn't answer. 

"I asked. Do you love Buck more than me?" Speirs asked again, but this time he was furious. 

"Buck is no longer here. He has no more influence on me." Lipton spoke up. Speirs crawled on top of Lip and stared at him.

"I've been waiting for a moment close to this," Speirs began as Lip adjusted himself. "I wanted us to be alone and far from the men. More or less healthy and for our love to be mutual." He leaned in. Lipton watched as Speirs unfolded himself right before his eyes.

 

Lipton woke up the next morning without Speirs next to him. He was sore and only slightly sick. When he got out of bed, he couldn't find Speirs anywhere. It was typical and it felt like a date gone wrong. Lipton ignored it all, wishing he could talk it out with Buck instead. 

He would tell Buck how Speirs was progressively becoming more hardened by war as time went on. About how his relationship with Speirs wasn't what he wanted. And about how he'd rather get fucked by him than Speirs. 

The thought of Buck taking him instead of Speirs made him tingle a bit and he eventually found himself sporting a hard on. Alone in another room, escaping the crowd of men from Easy, he slowly began to undo himself and take care of his hardened length.

He found himself imagining Buck taking him right then and there, whispering into his ear how much he wanted to fuck him. Lipton finished himself off, shooting come across the room and all over his hand. What got him the most was how sweet Buck's name rolled off of his tongue. 

Lip stayed in the position panting before finding extra cloth in his pockets and cleaning up his mess. 

As time went on, Speirs could tell that Lipton no longer wanted anything to do with him. It made him upset since the beginning was heaven and Lip pledged that Buck was no longer an issue. But it was emotionally tormenting to both of them, especially Lip, to stay in the relationship.

Speirs pulled Lipton aside and told him as gently as possible that he no longer wanted to see Lip romantically as well as sexually. Lip was relieved to hear that Speirs felt the same way.

But Speirs held resentment and wished that Buck never came into the picture in the first place.


	2. He Came Back

Lipton sat on a chair in a study that belonged to a house he stayed in while Easy was in Bavaria. He flipped through a book, content that mortars weren’t going off around him and taking endless amounts of men. His white noise was the echoes of his thoughts playing a war zone with bullets zooming past him and the screams of men. He had made it halfway through the book before realizing he hadn't paid much attention to the past hundred pages. Instead, he was more focused on the men he had lost. Skip Muck, Alex Penkala, and someone who he oddly missed, Lieutenant Compton. 

 

Buck’s smile filled Lipton’s thoughts, quickly overtaking the battle that played in his mind. His piercing blue eyes locked onto his and he made his way over. Lip couldn't move in his thoughts. But before Buck could even say hello, there was a knock on the door.

 

Lipton looked up and found Speirs leaning against the open doorway. His arms were folded and he smiled a bit.

 

“The men are about to play a game of baseball. Would you like to join?” He asked. Lipton closed his book and sat it gently on the end table next to him before standing up.

 

“I would be more than happy to.” Lipton said. Speirs nodded and headed out. Lip noticed Speirs acted different around him. Smiles replaced frowns, happier vocal tones replaced stern orders, and soft eyes replaced war-hardened ones.

 

Lipton walked out of the study and the house right next to Speirs. Speirs walked silently, which normally meant he was deep in his thoughts. Lipton, who was also caught up in his thoughts, tried not to show signs of being uncomfortable. His mind kept trying to sneak images of Buck in, but were quickly replaced by an image of Speirs, interrupting them by calling Lip away.

 

The two arrived to a filled baseball field. Lip took off his jacket to embrace the warm sun and found himself sitting next to Harry Welsh on a Company Jeep. Speirs stood on the opposite side of Lipton, leaning a bit as the men played their game. 

 

When the game was over, the men rushed into the middle cheering over the win, not of the game, but of the war. Lipton walked over and joined them before realizing he was across from Buck.

 

Buck’s eyes locked onto his just as he did in his thoughts. As the men began to notice the intense stare down, Buck parted the men and walked over to Lipton. Lip couldn't move and before he knew it, Buck leaned down and kissed him gently. The men began to scream and cheer for the two and as Lip looked at Buck, blushing beyond belief, Buck’s attention was on something else. 

 

When Lip turned around, he noticed Speirs standing angrily next to the Jeep Lip once sat on, ready to turn around and leave. Lip turned back around to Buck and smiled big, before receiving one last, warm kiss.


End file.
